Descoberta
by Danimon86
Summary: ...– eu não sabia que você usa este tipo de coisa. [Lemon RxR] Reviews são sempre bem vindas´.


Mais um final de tarde em Tókio e Ruki chegava cansado em seu apartamento. Joga as chaves em cima da mesinha da sala e senta se jogando no sofá.

"Hoje foi realmente cansativo" pensa o rapaz a respeito dos ensaios.

Seu celular então toca. Era Reita.

- Fala amor – Atende com carinho o vocalista.

- Ruki, você vai fazer jantar ai na sua casa? – pergunta Reita

- Acho que vou, quer vir aqui em casa pra jantar comigo? – Pergunta Ruki, já sabendo a resposta.

- Claro, só vou tomar um banho e tô indo ai – Avisa Reita – Beijo Ru-chan!

- Tô te esperando. – despede-se Ruki com um sorriso bobo.

Já faziam seis meses, desde que ele e o baixista estavam namorando. Reita passava mais tempo na casa do namorado do que na sua, e Ruki não achava isso ruim de forma alguma. Pelo contrário adorava acordar ao lado de Reita e sentir seu cheiro bom perto de si.

Depois de tomar um banho e vestir algo mais confortável (uma calça simples e regata), se pôs a começar a preparar o jantar. Não era muito bom cozinheiro, mas dava pro gasto.

Quando estava picando os temperos para o molho que estava fazendo, ouve a campainha tocando. Foi de pronto atender, vendo que era seu namorado.

- Boa noite Ru-chan – Cumprimenta Reita lhe dando um selinho.

- Boa noite – responde o outro homem o abraçando pelo pescoço e logo em seguida lhe pedindo outro beijo, porém um beijo mais profundo sendo correspondido com paixão.

- Ow, estamos quentes hoje – comenta o baixista, passando as mãos pelas nádegas de Ruki.

- Pelo visto não sou só eu – Retruca Ruki, gostando da caricia feita pelo namorado.

Ruki se separa do abraço e vai para a cozinha, a fim de terminar o almoço, trazendo consigo Reita pela mão.

- Me ajuda a preparar o jantar – pede Ruki, enquanto joga os temperos no molho.

- Claro.

Então o casal em harmonia, retoma o preparo do jantar, com Reita vez ou outra lhe dando um beijo ou acariciando o namorado de uma forma mais atrevida.

XxXxX

Após jantarem, estavam ambos no sofá namorando feito dois adolescentes apaixonados.

- hm... Reita, não é melhor irmos pro quarto? – Sugere Ruki enquanto erguia o queixo dando mais espaço para Reita beijar.

- Não quer fazer no sofá amor? – Pergunta o baixista esfregando as ereções já despertas.

- Oh, tudo bem. – Concorda afobadamente Ruki, enquanto tenta tirar as calças de Reita e as suas ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma amor – Dizia Reita enquanto ria do desespero do menor.

Reita despe com calma Ruki, beijando e mordendo cada parte descoberta do mais novo, o fazendo gemer.

- Anda Reita, eu quero agora – Ruki fala com um tom choroso e de impaciência.

- Vou pegar lubrificante – Fala Reita saindo de cima de Ruki, indo em direção ao quarto deste.

-Ruki, o lubrificante acabou? – Grita de dentro do cômodo Reita.

- Vê se não tem um no meu guarda- roupa – Fala o vocalista.

Passaram-se cinco minutos e nada de Reita aparecer com o bendito lubrificante em mãos. Ruki já estava pronto para ir atrás do namorado, quando este aparece somente de cuecas, com algo em mãos que o deixou constrangido.

- Eu achei o lubrificante, mas olha só o que eu achei também – Fala sério Reita, enquanto segurava um vibrador. – eu não sabia você _usa_ este tipo de coisa.

-Eu falei pra você pegar só o lubrificante e não ficar fuçando nas minhas coisas. – reclama irritado Ruki, caminhando até Reita e retirando o consolo das mãos deste.

- Desculpa, mas caiu de uma caixa enquanto eu procurava o lubrificante.

- Sei...

- Você ainda usa? – Pergunta Reita apontando para o vibrador nas mãos do pequeno.

Ruki cora imediatamente com a pergunta do namorado.

- Usa Ruki? – insiste Reita.

- Às vezes – afirma o menor dando de ombros.

- Então eu não sou o suficiente? – fala Reita num tom um tanto magoado, mas tentando esconder com seu típico sorriso de lado.

- Não é isso Rei-chan – Explica Ruki – às vezes quando você não dorme aqui, eu me sinto um pouco sozinho... e eu já tinha isso antes de começar-mos a sair. –confessa num tom rosado, mistura entre a vergonha e excitação.

Reita pareceu convencido com os argumentos utilizados pelo namorado. Mas ainda assim, sentiu um pouco de insegurança, achando que não estava satisfazendo o seu namorado a ponto de ele recorrer à um consolo.

- Vem amor... – Chama Ruki se deitando no sofá com as pernas entreabertas num pedido mudo.

Reita se aconchega por entre o ruivo e começa a beijar e lamber o pescoço alvo. Fazendo Ruki dar gemidinhos de prazer.

O vocalista numa caricia mais intensa, massageia as nádegas do namorado por dentro da boxer deste, fazendo o loiro contrair-se todo para em seguida relaxar, respirando forte no pescoço do ruivo.

- Reita eu não agüento mais... Anda vem – Pede Ruki projetando seu membro desperto novamente contra o quadril do mais velho.

Reita dá uma risada com o desespero de Ruki.

"È só ficar um dia sem sexo..." Pensa Reita.

Então lhe surge uma idéia extremamente agradável ao ver Ruki totalmente impaciente, esperando que tomasse alguma iniciativa.

- Ru-chan – chama Reita inclinando-se na direção de Ruki e lhe beijando.

- Que foi amor?

- Quero que faça algo por mim

- O que voc...

Mas Ruki não precisou saber o que era, ao ver Reita pegando o consolo esquecido ao lado do sofá e o lubrificando.

- Reita o que você...?

- Eu quero que você use isso para eu ver Ru-chan... Quero te ver se masturbando... Como faz quando eu não estou aqui.

- Você ta falando sério? – Pergunta Ruki.

- Nunca falei tão sério – Respondeu Reita entregando o membro artificial nas mãos do namorado com um sorriso sacana.

Ruki apesar da vergonha, admitia que se excitou com o pedido repentino do namorado. E além do mais precisava de um alivio e sabia que Reita não iria lhe dar se não fizesse o que pedia.

- Pode começar pequeno – Ordena Reita já sentado no sofá que ficava de frente para o que Ruki se encontrava.

O Ruivo estava completamente nu, um tanto excitado e envergonhado. Sabia que era besteira sentir vergonha do seu namorado, afinal já se masturbara outras vezes na frente de Reita. Mas não com um vibrador.

Olhou então para o outro sofá. Reita o estava fitando e alisando seu membro por cima da boxer preta. Deu um gemido leve com a visão e começou a se masturbar, sempre olhando para Reita. Fazia movimentos firmes em sua ereção aumentando o ritmo conforme a excitação crescia. Soltou o consolo seguro em uma das mãos para acariciar seus testículos e logo em seguida fazer um caminho com seus dedos até sua entrada, testando apenas, sem penetrar.

Pegou rapidamente o vidro de lubrificante e molhou seus dedos com o gel. Voltou para o caminho que levava à sua entrada, porém desta vez invadiu a si mesmo com seu dedo médio soltando um gemido baixo.

Enquanto Ruki fazia movimentos lentos com seu dedo dentro de si, Reita passou a acariciar o próprio membro com mais vigor, não tirando os olhos do seu namorado.

Ruki não mais se satisfazendo com apenas seu dedo, o retira e pega o consolo, lançando um olhar nada envergonhado para Reita, ao encaixar o consolo na sua entrada.

O Ruivo ainda sem ativar a vibração do objeto, se deixa penetrar lentamente, fazendo uma leve careta de dor, e de ofegos em ofegos lançando olhares para Reita, que se masturbava também.

Quando o consolo estava completamente dentro de si, Ruki por um momento parou, se acostumando com o volume. Após a pequena pausa, o rapaz abre mais a pernas e olhando para seu namorado ativa o aparelho soltando um gemido alto e um tanto escandaloso, começando a fazer de inicio movimentos lentos dentro de si, mas aos poucos ganhando velocidade e mais força.

Reita diante da visão que Ruki o proporcionara, finalmente retira suas boxers e se levanta. Mas ainda não vai em direção de seu namorado, apenas fica se masturbando próximo à ele.Enquanto Ruki delirava com a visão do membro de Reita em sua face e se masturbava com o consolo dentro de si.

- Rei-chan... – chama Ruki.

Reita ao ouvir sendo chamado pelo vocalista se abaixa e lhe dá um beijo cheio de fome.

- O que foi pequeno?

- Eu quero você! – Pede num gemido Ruki, soltando o consolo o deixando dentro de si.

Reita, então retira o consolo de Ruki com pressa e se ajoelhando sob o sofá segura Ruki pela cintura e o penetra de forma firme, fazendo Ruki prender a respiração e solta – lá num gemido.

Ambos já estavam ofegantes, seus corpos suados fazendo um barulho característico ecoar pela sala. Ruki arqueia as costas ao sentir Reita o pressionar seguidas vezes seu ponto mais sensível e não consegue se segurar mais no momento em que Reita o masturba, fazendo Ruki se desmanchar em suas mãos.

Reita vendo seu companheiro satisfeito busca o próprio prazer, dando estocadas erráticas, porém firmes em Ruki, para logo em seguida, se desfazer dentro de Ruki, e se deitar em cima deste ofegante.

XxXxXxX

O casal deitado ainda no sofá, trocava beijos molhados e pequenas caricias. Ruki fazendo um carinho gostoso nos cabelos de Reita, que estava deitado em seu peito.

- Nee Rei-chan... Acho que vou jogar isso fora – Fala o ruivo se referindo ao consolo esquecido no chão da sala.

- Pensei que gostasse dele – Comenta sonolento Reita.

- Eu gosto mais do seu, baka – responde com um sorriso safado Ruki – e além do mais eu não queria mais ter de usa-lo...

- Como assim amor? – Pergunta Reita confuso erguendo rosto para encarar Ruki.

- Eu não queria mais usa-lo, porque quero ter você todos os dias ao meu lado – Fala o rapaz num tom baixo acariciando o rosto do mais velho.

- Ruki você está...?

- Quer vir morar comigo amor? – Pergunta Ruki com um sorriso no rosto.

Reita sorri largamente em resposta e lhe beija a boca com amor.

- Claro que quero _pequeno _... Mas não quero que jogue isto fora! - Avisa Reita apontando para o vibrador.

Ruki somente ri, dando um tapinha no peito de Reita e o beijando.

-Tudo bem... Desde que ele seja utilizado por nós dois...

Fim


End file.
